Stranger to us !
by Roxassharp
Summary: Sora and Roxas find them self in a terrifing state when everything goes wrong and Axel is left wondering what he as missed. This has YAOI,SUGESSTIONS OF RAPE,AND AKUROKU WITH Sora X Riku. Their is more chapters i write more about 2 new chapters each week.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger to us !

Sora leaned in to Riku listening to his heart beat as he slipped in to a nice sleep. Riku's arms wraped around his little love in a protective way as his head filled with bad thoughts of all who wanted to harm his love. Sora felt his tension and gently began to stroke Riku's back with a sweet smile on his lips. Both falling a sleep at the peace they both began to fill. If only it could last.

Roxas looked around the strees as the light flickered out one at a time fear gathered in his small frame. Glancing around he caught a sight of wide bright eyes. His heart began to race as they got closer. " Leave me alone. You have no reason to be here." Roxas voice shook as he felt hands grab him from behind. To his suprise it was his lover axel he noticed the blond on the streets and came when he started to freak out. "Roxas. Are you ok? What wrong?" Roxas eyes focused on the pale green. And soon started to relax even just a little. Seeing his love and knew he was safe with him here. "Axel!" He let out a small breath. "Yeah i am good i thought i saw something that remined me of something from a long time ago."roxas turned in his lovers grip facing himso he could place his head on his chest gripping Axels shirt trying to stop shaking. Axel gently squeezed him and to reassure his love that he was safe. Looking up roxas caught himself in Axels beautiful eyes leanning in for a kiss. Once their lips meet axel took a small grip on the blonds hair making the kiss even more intense. Wanting entrance to the blue eye beautys mouth. He sucked on his bottom lip. A slight moan excaped from roxas mouth. As they became more intense their mind wondered to other places.

Axel whispered in to roxas ear 'i can wait till we get home. ' Roxas giggled a little and yhen felt lips on his neck causeing a moan to excape louder.

To the blond and red head knowledge they was alone and enjoying it but are they really ever alone.?


	2. Chapter 2

Axel grinned as he pulled away seeing a light purple mark on his loves neck. Roxas blushed turning his head slightly. A small smile on his face. Axel ran his hand through the blonds hair. His hands ran down Roxas arm to his hand intertwining their fingers. With a slight nod he led the boy through the streets back to Axels house.

Axel sat down with a thump pulling Roxas along with him. Giggling as he wrapped his arms around Axels neck. "So Axel!? What should we do?" With a sleigh grin Axel continued to kiss Roxas. Axel licked the blonds bottom lip begging for entrance to the boys mouth. With a sigh of bliss Axel was allowed entrance. Exploring his mouth till they had to pull away for air panting. Then Axel had a brilliant ideal "Hey Rox want to go take a shower?" The blond blushed at the though of him and Axel in the shower together. Heart pounding as he thought of Axel great figure. With a silent nod roxas was lifted off the couch and down the hall way towards the bath room.

Once there the red head took no chances of anyone coming in on them while they showered and locked the door. Turning to find a red face Roxas looking around the bathroom. Axel laughed walking over to Roxas who seemed to fill out of place in this big bathroom. Axel tugging on his shirt brought him right back to reality real quick. Roxas looked back at Axel like the red head had tried to stab him. With a light kiss Axel asked "You sure your ok? I mean you seem off. " Axel looked with worried eyes. Roxas just smile a little and nodded pulling Axel down closer to give him a quick kiss. Walking a few steps away began to take his shirt off. Axel blushed seeing the boys fit body. But taking a closer look noticed a odd shape on his ribs. Axel raised an eye brow to the look of the odd shape. To Axels amazement Roxas was already fully undressed and stepping in to the shower. The red head was still ponding the shape but if he was going to get a better look he was going to have to get closer. (Hee Hee). Axel tossed his shirt and pants in the basket taking his boxers off last as he stepped into the shower. He saw the blonds soaking in the water and not paying him enough attention. Sneaking up Axel hugged the boy tightly. Sending shivers down Roxas spine. Axel kissed his neck, Roxas turned giving him more access. Turning Roxas so he faced him. The shower rained the water down on them. A smile was on Roxas's face as he looked at Axels nice chiseled features never wanting to look way. Taking in his whole being to memorization. Axel smiled as Roxas reached up trailing a finger tip along his abs. Lifting his arms he ran his hand down Roxas slim face stopping at his chin. Tilting it so slightly to get better accesses of his mouth bring in a tight lip lock with his other hand entangled in the golden locks. Roxas was the first to pull away his eyes blurred and breaths coming in pants. Axel loved seeing Roxas like this in complete pleasure. But what Axel didn't notice was how Roxas was holding the wall for support.

Suddenly roxas was falling backwards his eyes closed at he made contact with the floor. Axels reflexes was not enough to grab him. Roxas laid unmoving in the floor axels heart was caught in his stomach as he saw red tinted water flow to the drain.

~Sora~

Sora jumped from the bed in a panic. Sweat covering his body and breath heavy. Riku looked to sora lightly rubbing his back. "Hey are you ok?" Eyes still wide with fear sora couldn't answer still in a state of shock. Riku asked again and sora just shrugged. Sitting up Riku hugged sora trying to help clam him down. "What happened?" Sora just staired blankly at the wall till Riku grabbed his face turning him to look in to his eyes. Sora let out a whisper barley able to hear "Somethings wrong with Roxas." Then Sora's cell phone rang the ID said 'Rox'. Hurrying to answer only to hear a panicked Axel.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger to us ! 3

"Roxas wake up!" Axel tapped his face lightly. "Please Roxas you cant die on me."tears ran down Axel's face. "Please!Please!Please!"Axel held Roxas in a tight embrace. A small moan came from the unconscious boy. Axel froze tears of joy came down now knowing that Roxas was alive. Turning the water off with a heavy foot. Axel grabbed a small rag from the stool outside the curtain. Axel waited for Roxas head to quite bleeding. Lifting the small boy up in to a bridal style carry walk to his room. Tucking in the blond angel of his. Axel called a family doctor.

Axel waited as the doctor check Roxas out. Saddness fill the red head when the doctor gasped at the amount of blood. The sight of the blond hair tainted with red made Axels heart sink. Once the doctor was done Axel was informed that his blond should be on but he cant tell whats going on inside of the young boys head. "Call me when he wakes up so i can do a analysis!" Axel nodded and the doctor left the blond in his hands. Axels head fell in to his hands. He sat like that for a while. Looking at Roxas every so often. He felt like it was his fault. Reaching his hand up to stroke his loves cheek. Leaving to get him water.

~Sora~

Sora burst through Axels door not even knocking. Riku followed behind closing the door. Sora ran in to the bedroom. Eyes wondered till laying on golden hair that rested under the red covers. Getting closer Sora noticed Roxas had a bandage wrapped around his head. Riku noticed Axel enter the room after they barged in. Axel held a glass if water. Walking over to Roxas, Axel running his hand through his hair. "I called the doctor he just need to rest their was no damage to Roxas brain and he should wake up here soon." Sora noticed Axels loving gaze at his twin. "So how did Roxas fall?" Not looking up Axel said one word "shower" rage grew in Sora while looking at Axel. Riku grabbed Sora before he launched at Axel." And why was he taking a shower here" Sora said through his teeth. Axel was silent. Riku stroked Sora's hair claiming him down. Riku knew about

Axel and Roxas relationship but was asked to keep it a secret. " ok Axel please tell us what happen!" Riku calmly said. Axel nodded. After telling them about how Roxas has been acting strange since the afternoon. And how Roxas fell and had quite breathing for a second. Once Axel was done Sora's rage was almost gone. The room fell silent non knew what to say. A low moan cause all their breaths to hitched. Roxas rolled over to expose the now lightly tented red hair. Sora heart broken.

Roxas eyes began to open and focus on a red head who seemed oddly close. One the blurry mess was gone all he could see was red hair and bright green eye. Roxas brain tried to remember but was caught in a loop. Roxas let out a scream backing away from Axel franticly into the corner of the bed. Axel stood shocked to see he love be scared of the sight of him. Sora reached an arm down hugging Roxas to his person. Sora was dumfounded when his twin flinched way. Roxas was going in to hysterics. But stopped once his eyes laid on Riku's, jumping from the bed only in his boxers. The pale blond hide clenching to Riku's shirt. The other two stood in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku looked with confusion as Roxas hid behind him. Sora tried to touch his arm to calm him down. Buy stopped as Roxas flinched away. A sad look filled the boys eyes. Riku noticed this right way. Turning to Roxas " Hey do you remember me?" Roxas nodded still acting shy. "What about him?" Riku points to the brunet "No" Sora's eyes widen at the boys voice. He seemed scared that if he said something. He would be in trouble. "Do you know the red head?" Roxas squinted trying to think he couldn't remember his name but he could feel how his heart throbbed for the green eyed boy. With a blush Roxas shook his head. "Dammit" Axel's fist hit the desk causing Roxas to hide further behind Riku. Axel turning around seeing the small boy now sacred of him made his heart hurt. "Fuck" Axel sat on the bed putting his face in his hands. Sora sat in the same position but on the other side of the bed. Riku felt a small tug as Roxas looked to see the guys on the bed.

"Hey Roxas can you sit out side the door for a sec i need to talk to them alone." Riku said as he patted the blonds soft hair. Not know what to do he went out side the door. Once out their he felt a sense of being their before and began to wonder around.

"Axel! Sora! What the fuck is wrong with you. Are you trying to make him scared of you? Or are you being stupid? Yeah I know that you are upset and stuff but that is not going to help in this situation. " both the boys looked down know what Riku said was true. "Now we are going to bring Roxas back in and you two are going to be ok right?" They both nodded. Riku rolled his eyes and went to the door. "Now remember Roxas is scared we have to make him feel …" hearing a loud crashing noise caught all their breath. Opening the door to see Roxas not their. Made the worry increase.

~Roxas~

Roxas wondered down the hallway. Touching the walls as if a memory would form from his actions but only feelings came to his heart. Only to leave a smile on his face. Walking down the wooden stairs gave him a feeling of security. He knew this house even if he couldn't remember any of it. "Where am i going?hmm i kinda am hungry! Maybe I can find the kitchen." Turning to find a light blue door Roxas freezes. This door gave him cold chills. With out any thought he ran straight down the hallway. Running into a random room. Walking closer to the dresser he found him self drawn in. Getting closer only to have an image of something flash in front of him. ( he stood bent over the dresser a vague hands on his body one stopped to muffle his screams of protest and the other on his arms to quit his thrashing. Roxas eyes filled with tears as he looked in to the mirror. Only the sight of golden eyes in the background. ) Roxas in shock smashed his fist through the mirror. Cutting his hand. The Pieces tumbled to the ground like snow flakes. Roxas flew out of the room with terror in his eyes. Only making it to the bathroom two doors down but in his mind he was safe this bathroom was good. Locking the door as a precaution. Looking around he decided to sit on the floor. Holding his arm that bleed.

~Sora~

Axel shot out of the room when he heard the crashing noise. Only one thought was going through his mind. 'Roxas' working his way through the hall ways only to come to the stairs and another hallway. Choosing the stairs while Sora and Riku charged down the hallway. Axel found his was to the room first seeing the broken mirror. "Guys!" Hearing the tramping down the stairs like some one had fallen. The both burst in to the room to find Axel starring at the mirror shards. Un till he noticed a red liquid on one of the shards. They all look around the room looking for the boy only to find nothing. Sora was the first to spot the blood trail leaving the room all their breaths was caught in their throats. Following the trail to a near by bathroom. Jingling the door to find its locked. Nocking on the door. Axel tried to call to Roxas. " Roxas are you in their please open the door please. We want to help. ". Axel listened for an answer on to get a slight moan and a thud. Not caring about the door Axel slams his foot do the door. Knocking the hedges off the door. All three paused seeing Roxas laying on the floor faint breathing and blood streaming out his arm. A small whisper said one name.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the late update. I got writers block really bad. If you feel the story should go a direction just give me a review and i will try to add any thing you like :3. Hope you enjoy.…

Axel ran to Roxas arms open. Lifting the small boy in to his embrace. Roxas was saying Something but Axel couldn't hear. Tears rolled down the blonds face as he glanced at Axels. Pushing his face into Axels chest before the loss of blood caught up with him. Becoming life less in Axels arms.

Sora rushed in to the bathroom looking for the first aid kit. Finding gauze and a bandage. Scooting over to Axel and Roxas. Riku handed Sora a wash cloth. Holding Roxas still while the brunet wrapped the bloody hand.

~Later~

Roxas didn't once let go of Axels shirt while he slept, Axel didn't mind though he loved being close to his love. Sora and Riku sat on the couch down stairs taking a breath from all the things that happened. Sora let out a struggled breath letting everything settle in. Riku notice and wrapped his arms around the brunette giving him comfort. A tear came down his face. Riku stroked Sora's hair. "Why didn't he remember me? I am his brother his twins for gods sake. " Riku held him closer. "Maybe he just suppresses his memory of you for a reason.!" "I don't know we have always been together even through the bad. Always together." Sora looked into Riku's eyes. Tears looking like they was about to fall. Riku kissed Sora trying to keep Sora calm. Pulling away to see a sense of shock. A small grin came to Riku's face going in for another. This time trying to deepen the kiss. Nibbling on his lower lip begging for entrance. Sora entangled his fingers in Riku's silver hair as he opened his mouth and Riku's tung glided in to his mouth finding dominance over it. No air was able to reach the brunettes mouth causing him to gasp loudly when they separated. Riku chuckled as he saw his love in a daze. With a grin pulled him close in to a breath taking hug " I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Riku ran his hand through the locks of honey brown.

~Roxas~

Roxas slowly began to open his eyes he looked like he didn't know what was going on. Their was a red head with tattoos on his face latched in his arms. Looking at his sleeping face made Roxas heart start to beat out of control. The last thing he remembered was seeing the door breaking and a flash of red. Looking around to have a pain in his hand. He noticed it was wrapped. When he tried to lift his self up he was pulled tighter in to the reds embrace. Confusion washed over the blond but something else was there to a sense of being safe within those strong arms. With Roxas good hand found him self touching the red spikes gently running his hand through it. And didn't notice when the green eyes was rested on his face. Hugging him closer whispering in to his ear " I love you so much Roxas." Roxas heart jumped and then a flood of thoughts came rushing in thoughts about the red head. ( sun shines through the open window and laying across the two boys in the bed. Green eyes looked at the blond as he started to stir. Looking down at the god like blond with a evil smirk. Rolling over so he was pretty much sitting on Roxas. As the blue ocean like eyes opened to the scene in front of him his heart almost jumped from his chest. "Axel what are you doing? Come on get up" Roxas tried to get up from under him only to be pushed back down against the bed. " What if i say i don't want too?" Axel pinned his arms on either side of the pillow. A blush came across the blonds face. Struggling to free his hands then giving up. "Axel what do you want?" With a sleigh grin he leaned down and pressed their lips together. With a slight moan of pleasure Axel continued. Letting his hand glide down Roxas side and under his shirt. A muffled moan came as his chest was caresses. Axel licked his ear after whispering "I love you so much")

A deep red blush came across Roxas face thinking about how close he was with this stranger. But to his disapproval didn't want to leave at all he felt like in those arms was his place where he belonged. Feeling all these emotions coming over him began to close the distance between the two of them. Lightly touching the reds lips. Only to see the green eyes watching in shock. "Roxas, Roxas do you remember me?" Eyes wide Roxas didn't know how to comment back. " I-If you are asking if i know you then no but i kinda know that i felt these strong feelings for you and thats all!" Roxas was in a deep shade of red while he looked away seeming that he was caught. Then jumping closer in to the reds arms as the heard a loud thud coming form down stairs. Roxas shook scared of something that might come stalking up the stairs ready to attack. Axels body tensed.

~Sora~

Sora and Riku was playing a game of kissing tag. Both trying to get the last one before the other was out of breath. Riku made this game so his little cutie would have the courage to kiss him, but it turned out to be more than courage the boy got. Looking at the position they was in … Riku sat on the couch as Sora straddled him to get better access to Riku's mouth. Taking long deep breaths to make the kiss last longer was how Sora went at it. Sora leaned in forward intertwining his fingers in the sliver hair. Small trail of blush grew brighter every time they broke apart. A smirk filled Riku's lips as the brunette would try very hard and would still come out panting in a daze but he was getting better thanks to Riku's encouragement. Just as the game was starting up again a loud crash came from behind them. Causing Riku to move protectively in front of Sora. So in stead of him on his lap now was sitting on the couch behind the protective stance. Glancing through the darkness and seeing nothing. Worry came over Riku as he walk towards the door. Peering outside and examining the open door. Sora felt a slight chill come over him which sent a bad filling through his blood stream. Toppling to the floor holding him self. Tears poured down his face. He had known this feeling it only took a few moments to recognize it before he could look to Riku who was in plain shock at what was going on. Rushing over to the boy shaking him the tears took a while to stop as the memory flooded back. Once Sora realized he was not alone he reached for the only person he could trust with his life. Clinging for life on Riku's shirt shuddering when the strong arms formed around him. Riku heard tapping coming down the stairs and saw the blue eyes on Sora and take his place in holding the boy. Soon followed the red head who was hot on his trail. Roxas held Sora as he cried. Riku and Axel just looked in amazement as he calmed in minutes and was now squeezing Roxas as if he was a life source. No matter memory's or not Roxas couldn't let his brother be sad. After the boy had claimed and fell asleep Roxas held his head on his lap while looking up at Axel and Riku. Axel was the first to speak. " Rox are you ok? You seem to know how to calm down Sora even with your memory's gone." Roxas shrugged as he stroked the boys hair. "I just felt like i had to do something to get him to stop crying. Seeing him cry made me sad too." Axel walked over and rubbed his hair. When Riku stepped forward he suggested that they go to Sora and Roxas house. To try and get some more memories back.

They decided it was a good ideal and piled in to the car. Roxas and sleeping Sora road in the back and Axel and Riku partied in the front.

A poun arriving at the house Axel and Riku was both brought to a heart pounding stop as the looked in the back and noticed not just Sora but now Roxas was a sleep. Sora had laid on Roxas shoulder and Roxas head laid on the brown soft hair. Both of the older boys smiled at the sight and reached in the glove department to grab a camera smiling and nodding to each other. Once the bright flash went off the brunette began to stir. Axel got out and reached in grabbing Roxas in a princess style carry. To Axel amazement Roxas looped his arms around the red heads neck and pulling himself closer to the man.

Riku decide that he was going to carry Sora in one arm and before lifting him in to his strong arms smiled to him self. 'I don't have my keys to the house' a smirk came across his face. "Sora baby'. Sora moved his head in to a more comfortable spot' Can i have your keys to the house? ' Riku waited for a reply and once their was a slight nod that was all he needed to start feeling his way through the pocket. A moan came and caught Riku by surprise. Making his hands stop their search and stair at the sleeping boy in front of him. Then reached in to the front pocket producing a small set of keys. Riku grabbed the boy and began to walk towards the door. Riku shifted Sora so he laid on his back making it easier to carry the brunette. Once the door was open, Riku lead the way into the house. Axel followed behind never being in the house Axel was shocked to find it so clean and organized. Sora began to stir as he groggily wiped his eye peering over Riku's shoulder. Riku smiles looking back over his shoulder at Sora. Riku led Axel to Roxas room so he could but the blond in the checkered cover sheets. A smile appeared on his face on walking in to the room. And to his surprise found pictures of him and Roxas in the room. Axel chuckled as he found Roxas room messy and disorganized. After tucking the sleeping blond in to a cocoon of covers.

Sora was let down to stand on his own feet with a bright tint to his face. Riku looked at Sora with concerned eyes. " Sora baby can i ask why u went in to hysterics earlier. " Sora's stomach started to hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora sat on the couch waiting for Riku to follow him. Sora looked at Riku with sadden eyes and began his story. " Well Riku as you know me and Roxas has lived together for year even after our parents died? So we could look after each other. ' Riku nodded at the question' Well their was a time when i wasn't enough protection for Roxas.

~Flashback~

" Sora Im home!" The blonde stood in the door way taking his shoes off. Roxas feet hit cold floors as he wondered in to the house. "Sora?"Roxas yelled again. Jumping when he heard Something drop in the kitchen. His blood ran cold as he walked towards the kitchen. 'Maybe Sora didn't hear me earlier.' Roxas said hoping it be the truth. Walking into the kitchen Roxas saw the back door wide open. Spinning around Roxas grabbed a knife from the block. Surveying the room before heading to the other parts of the house. Reaching the stairs he quietly went to the second floor. As he noticed a door ajar. His blood ran cold. Walking in to the room slowly his alert ready to stab. Went the light went black.

* boom *

But jumped when the door slammed closed behind him. Golden eyes shined in the darkness. Roxas tried to slice whoever it was but only hit air. A chuckle could be heard from some where in the room. Roxas was terrified as big hand wrapped around his wrist and slamming him into the wall behind him the knife collided with the floor. The voice came closer"Hello Roxas" he said as he admired his beautiful catch of the

day. "Let me go!" Roxas screamed flailing around. "I cant do that we haven't even had fun yet. " a wicked chester cat grin was place in his face as he said every word. As he shifted to both of Roxas hands in to one of his hands. His other hand now had free roam of his body. His hand shoved in to the front of his pants. A sick grin appeared on thee golden eyes face. Roxas let out a startled cry as he was stroked. Roxas head dipped down as the stranger began to stroke fast. Roxas began to fill a new sensation grow in his stomach and his breath caught in his throat. 'Why, why me? And why do i feel this overwhelming' . After a few strokes the blond came all over the strangers hand. Roxas was in shock looking at his seed on him. Tears covered his face has pants could be heard in the still house. "How about we go some where private Roxas." He said as he licked his jaw line. The blond shuddered. The man twisted the boys arm behind his back. As he forced him to walk up the stairs. But not missing the opportunity to grab the knife off the floor. They stumbled up the stairs. Roxas tried his best to get the man to let go but every time he moved that knife was at his back. He was forced into the guessed bedroom. The man throw Roxas on to the bed and locked the door to prevent any escape. Turning to the blond began to creep towards his newly found victim. As Roxas tired getting off the bed the man decided to mount him before he could scramble away. Tears watered his glassy blue eyes. Roxas began to pound his fist in to the dangerously close figure. And lifting him self to shift the man off balance. And took his chance. Jumping from the bed toward the door to find it locked. 'Dammit ,when did that happen?' The man was behind Roxas hot breath on his neck as he griped Roxas arm and a handful of blond hair. Roxas screamed in pain. "Oh, What is this we have here. If you didn't want it on the bed you should of said so how about over here?" Dragging the boy by the hair causing him to scream in pain, to stand in front of the mirror." Just wait till you see your face when i plug into you. " The slimy tung ran up his neck starting a new play of tears. The man took the knife and began shredding his clothing. "Now for the pants" the man took the knife and slid it and cut down the length of his legs. Grabbing a piece fabric and tied it around his wrist demobilizing his movement. A hand began to gild down Roxas chest going lower "STOP" Roxas began screaming hoping someone would hear the hand slipped beneath his boxers and pulled them down fast. Roxas breath hitched as the cold air hit his skin. Something laid at his entrance looking to find a place inside.a laugh came from behind him and In one thrust the large man was in side the boy as he moaned at the tight sensation. Pulling out and plunging in fast made his cock pulse at this new sensation , Roxas had tears run down his face quietly whispering 'stop' and 'no'. Soon the man grunted and more movement came has he began to have more room to move inside. As Roxas opened his eyes he saw something that made him feel ill. His blood ran down his inter thigh and more came with every thrust. Roxas felt the pain none of the pleasure of being taken. Whimpers and screams filled the room and when he felt the liquid that wasn't his flowing down his inter thighs he lost everything as dead eye stared into the reflection of him self and the golden eye behind him. His hope was gone. "Your mine Roxas don't forget that. "

~Sora ~

Grabbing the door knob to find it open "Roxas i am home! " Sora yelled no response came. Sora felt like something was wrong call ; it instincts. As Sora tried to flip on the light but was only welcome with darkness. Sora began his way up stairs to look in Roxas room then his own and as his search continued he heard a low moan. His heart jumped in to over drive as he sped down the hallway. "Roxas" Sora slammed in to the door finding it locked. His blood began to boil at the thought standing back he slammed his foot in to the door and *thud* Roxas body hit the floor blood and white fluid intertwined with each other. He laid on the ground motionless. Sora watch as he saw the blade in the attackers hand. A smirk played at his lips walking forward. Sora stumbled backwards. In to the hallway. Getting up as the man follow and dashed toward the kitchen pulling out the drawer with the fake bottom and a gun. But the tall man disappeared out of the front door leaving behind his mess. Sora rushed to Roxas tears whelm in his eyes. Seeing his chest slowly rise. Looking down he saw something carved in to his brothers ribs. After the hospital visit Roxas was tested For everything before his mind resurfaced. When he awoke tears filled his eye but his memories where fuzzy. All he knew was that his back and southern regions hurt so much.

-end of flashback-

*Sora*

"So at that time me and Roxas decide that we would keep to our selfs. To keep each other safe. " Sora shook his head trying to clear the thoughts and memory. Axel looked in to the blue eyes sadness filled them. They all stopped once when hearing a low whimper from up stairs. Axel looked down trying to reorganize his self before heading up to Roxas's room. Opening the to find Roxas rolling back and forth sweat covering his face and whispering something over and over again. Axel stepped closer to him. But stopped when he heard Roxas start to panic "please stop. "Axel heart dropped reaching over he began to shake Roxas to wake him from his nightmare. In panic Roxas shot up latching on to the red head. Panting heavily. Axel stroked his back trying his best to calm him. Roxas hands gripped his shirt as tears came streaming down his face. "A…Axel?" Roxas hugged tighter but in his movement his wife beater pulled revealing the marking XX on Roxas ribs.


	7. Chapter 7

Riku held Sora trying to clam him down. Gently rocking the brunette while saying calming words. Sora began to quite as Riku place feather light kisses to his face. Both jumped when a loud thud came from out side. Sora looked to Riku as they both got up to open the door only to find a knife with a note on planted in to the door. It read :

Ill be coming for what is mine soon … XX.

Sora's heart dropped as he noticed that it was the same kitchen knife taken at the horrible night. "Riku what are we gonna do. We cant let Roxas know that guy is coming for him not while he's in this condition" Sora whispered. Riku nodded agreeing with his love. "Well we could make sure to tell Axel and have someone with him at all times. That could work right?" Sora nodded thinking it through ' it dose sound like a really good plan' Sora smiled at his boyfriend.

* Roxas *

Roxas soon relaxed and pulled away to look at Axel. Tear stained face never looked to happy to see the red head. "A…Axel" Roxas stuttered. Axel looked dum founded for a second and like everything caught up he pulled the blond in to passionate kiss. " i thought i lost you forever when you fell ' tears ran down axels face. ' you stop breathing." Axel held Roxas closer as if he would fade away and second. "Axel i cant breath" laughing lightly. Then a thought dawned on Axel. "Hey Roxas what all do you remember?"

Axel looked in the ocean blue eyes. "Umm what do u mean?" Roxas felt so confused. Axel began to explain how they was taking a shower and how he slipped and the blood. If Roxas wasn't confused before he was now. "No, i am sorry i don't remember any of that."

After an hour of explaining on Axel part they decided to venture down stairs to see if Sora and Riku was still there.

Apoun seeing Roxas Sora's face went pale. The two smiled as they saw them Roxas running up too Sora and pulling him in to a strangling hug. As Roxas and Sora shared a toughing moment Riku pulled Axel aside.

"Hey we found a note a little while ago talking about how XX coming back for Roxas. So here is what me and Sora came up with a plan." Axel became angered with the thought of that man near Roxas again. "So we don't want to scare Roxas so don't say any thing. We are always to be near him at all times to make sure nothing happens is that clear. "Axel nodded clearly ready to do anything for Roxas. Riku smiled and nodded as they moved back in to the living room where they left the twins to be. Walking back in to find Sora crying and smiling as Roxas laughed.

They all sat and talked while trying to jog Roxas memories. So far they found out Roxas can remember long term like past events including the bits and pieces of the bad but nothing of Axel and his relationship or of Sora letting Riku move in with them.

… A week later…

"Hey Roxas want to go with me to the store with me." Axel yelled up the stairs. Roxas was playing with Riku and Sora in his room. Roxas smiled as he threw down his cards revealing a royal flush." Ill see you later i think ill go hang with Axel and try to remember some more.

" Sora smiled at his brother as he left but dropped when he was out of the room. Sora's mind raced to try and think of a better way protect Roxas. "He gonna notice sooner than later that we wont let him be alone." Sora muttered to Riku.

" Yeah i know but we have to try." Riku said. Sora hugged Riku tightly think of the worst.

~Roxas~

"Axel wait up" Roxas panted as he races to the car. Hoping in to the passenger seat. His breath coming in heavy. "So where are we headed Axel ?" Roxas asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"I was thinking about just going to treverse town for some stuff. Glad you want to come with me." Axel smiles to his self. Turning on the radio as the road both singing along to any song that came up.

- i could dream of ways to see you, i could close my eyes to dream, i could fantasize about you tell the world what i believe. But when ever i am not with you. Its so hard for me to see. I need to see a picture of you. A special just for me.- Axel was rocking out before Roxas tuned in with the chores. - take a dirty picture for me. Take a dirty picture- Roxas held his hand like he was gonna take a picture. Giggling as he pretended to take axels picture. It came as a shock when the song was turned off and Axel was opening his door not aware they was already at treverse town . Getting out Roxas followed Axel with a smile while his mind drifted imagining Axel taking a dirty picture for him. A blush came across his face as he was lost in thought.

"…xas… Roxas, can you hear me hello" Axel waved his hand in front of Roxas face. "Yeah i can hear you whats up Axel. " Roxas smiled at the red head his heart beating faster. Grabbing his hand dragged him along to the freezer section. They searched through the different ice cream. Roxas closed the freezer seeing Axel bend down lower to the bottom shelf. Roxas eyes become fixated on axel. So fixated that he didn't hear the foot steps coming closer toward them. Axel feeling the blonds eyes on him decides to take a few more minutes before moving to cover his ass.

Roxas stood gazing until something hard hit at the base of his neck sending him tumbling in the the stranger arms.


End file.
